Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore Best Sound Collection
Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore Best Sound Collection (幻影異聞録♯FE Encore ベストサウンドコレクション) est sorti le 17 janvier 2020. L'album contient les morceaux chantés du jeu, ainsi que la bande originale du jeu, composée par Yoshiaki Fujisawa. Les morceaux exclusifs à la version Encore du jeu sont présents. Pistes Disque 1 #'Reincarnation' (リィンカーネーション) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Kazuaki Yamashita (山下 和彰) #:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo #:Chœur: Asami Izawa #'Feel' (フィール) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuaki Yamashita #:Paroles: Kelly (ケリー) #:Chant: Inori Minase #'Black Rain' (BLACK RAIN ブラック・レイン) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Yuichi Nakase (中瀬 佑一) #:Chant: Yoshimasa Hosoya #:Chœur et arrangement choral: Yoshihiko Chino (知野 芳彦) #'Beastie Game' (ビースティ・ゲーム) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Cube Juice (Shinichi Nagao 長尾 伸一) #:Chant: Sumire Morohoshi #'Raindrop Memories' (雨音のメモリー, Amaoto no Memorī) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Natsumi (夏海) #:Chant: Kaori Fukuhara #'Maybe Friends, Maybe Lovers' (友達以上、恋人未満, Tomodachi Ijō, Koibito-miman) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuaki Yamashita #:Paroles: Kelly #:Chant: Inori Minase #:Chœur: Chifuyu Kubota (窪田 千冬) #'The Labyrinth' (迷路, Meiro) #:Composition et paroles: Hiroshi Yoshida (吉田 博) #:Arrangement: Manao Doi (土肥 真生) #:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo #'Give Me!' (Give Me!!) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuaki Yamashita #:Paroles: Kelly #:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo & Inori Minase #:Chœur: Asami Izawa #'Between You and Me' (君と僕との距離, Kimi to Boku to no Kyori) #:Composition et paroles: Chikara Gonohe (五戸 力) #:Arrangement: Chikara Gonohe & Takehito Shimizu (清水 武仁) #:Chant: Emotional Key (Karin Nanami 奈波 果林, Seika Wakatsuki 若月 星夏 et Mina Nakazawa 中澤 ミナ) #'Dia Sweet Witch' (ディア☆マジョ！Sweet♡, Dia☆Majo! Sweet♡) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Akihiko Nakamura (中村 瑛彦) #:Chant: Mayu Sekiya (関谷 真由) #'The Tunnel Home' (トンネルをくぐりぬけたら, Tonneru wo Kugurinuketara) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Yuichi Nakase #:Chant: Kaori Fukuhara #:Guitare et basse: Koji Sekiguchi (関口 功二) #'Jump, Ouga!' (ジャンプ！！凰牙！！！, Janpu!! Ōga!!!) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: BOUNCEBACK (Tomoki Kawade 河出 智希 & Emiko Takeuchi 竹内 栄美子) #:Chant: Yuki Ono #:Chœur et arrangement choral: Yoshihiko Chino #'Dream Catcher' (ドリーム☆キャッチャー) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: KOH (Koh Okawa 大川 洸) #:Chant: Inori Minase & Ayane Sakura #'Under the moon' #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Yuichi Nakase #:Chant: Yoshimasa Hosoya #:Guitare: Koji Sekiguchi #:Violon: Shun #'This World Isn't an Illusion' (幻じゃない世界, Maboroshi Janai Sekai) #:Composition et paroles: Mayuko Maruyama (丸山 真由子) #:Arrangement: Takehito Shimizu #'Fly: You're My Wind' (Fly〜君という風〜, Fly ~Kimi to iu Kaze~) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuaki Yamashita #:Paroles: Kelly #:Chant: Inori Minase #:Chœur: Chifuyu Kubota #'Fire Emblem: Opera of Light' (ファイアーエムブレム〜光の戯曲〜, Fire Emblem ~Hikari no Gikyoku~) #:Thème original: Yuka Tsujiyoko (辻横 由佳) #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshiaki Fujisawa #:Paroles: Kelly #:Chant: Ryohei Kimura & Fortuna All-Stars (Inori Minase, Yoshino Nanjo, Yuki Ono, Ayane Sakura, Kaori Fukuhara, Yoshimasa Hosoya, Sumire Morohoshi, Ami Koshimizu & Yuichi Nakamura) #'Smile for me' (Smile Smile スマイル・スマイル) #:Composition et paroles: Hiroshi Yoshida #:Arrangement: Manao Doi #:Chant: Ryohei Kimura & Fortuna All-Stars (Inori Minase, Yoshino Nanjo, Yuki Ono, Ayane Sakura, Kaori Fukuhara, Yoshimasa Hosoya, Sumire Morohoshi, Ami Koshimizu & Yuichi Nakamura) #:Chœur et arrangement choral: Yoshihiko Chino Disque 2 #'Main Title' (メインタイトル) #'0' (運命の始まり, Unmei no Hajimari) #'Audition' (オーディション) #'On Stage' (オンステージ) #'0' (凶兆, Kyōchō) #'Illusory Daitama' (幻想だいたま, Gensō Daitama) #'0' (絡みつく闇, Karamitsuku Yami) #'0' (迫り来る災厄, Semarikuru Saiyaku) #'Carnage Form!' (カルネージフォーム！) #'0' (みんなのために, Minna no Tame ni) #'Session!!!' (SESSION!!!) #'0' (一件落着だね！, Ikkenrakuchakuda ne!) #'0' (刻'', ''Koku) #'0' (すごい威圧感だ！, Sugoi Iatsu-kanda!) #'0' (ホッと一息, Hottohitoiki) #'Show Business!!!' #'Fortuna Entertainment' (フォルトナエンタテイメント) #'Bloom Palace' (ブルームパレス) #'Carnage Unity' (カルネージユニティ) #'Shibuya' (渋谷) #'Carabia' (カラビア) #'0' (あわわわわ！？, Awawawawa!?) #'0' (一体どうしたら..., Ittai Dōshitara...) #'Step Up!' (ステップアップ！) #'Illusory 106' (幻想１０６, Gensō 106) #'0' (荒廃した街, Kōhaishita-gai) #'0' (つばさの決意, Tsubasa no Ketsui) #'0' (想いを伝えるために, Omoi wo Tsutaeru Tame ni) #'0' (初めて見るやつだ！, Hajimete Miru Yatsuda!) #'Radiant Unity' (レディアントユニティ) #'0' (お疲れさま！, Otsukare-sama!) #'Masqueraider Raiga' (マスカレイダー雷牙) #'0' (明日に向かって突け！, Ashita ni Mukattetsuke!) #'C♡U♡T♡E' (KA♡WA♡I♡I) #'0' (こぼれおちる想い, Koboreochiru Omoi) #'Illusory Shibuya' (幻想渋谷, Gensō Shibuya) #'0' (そんな事ないよ, Sonna Koto nai yo) #'Anzu' (ANZU) #'Illusory Urahara' (幻想ウラハラ, Gensō Urahara) Disque 3 #'0' (消せない記憶, Kesenai kioku) #'0' (堕ちる世界, Ochiru Sekai) #'0' (蠢動, Shundō) #'Illusory Daitou TV' (幻想大東テレビ, Gensō Daitō Terebi) #'Class Change' (クラスチェンジ) #'0' (こいごころ, Koigo Koro) #'0' (導かれし運命, Michibikareshi Unmei) #'Illusory Studio' (幻想ダイバースタジオ, Gensō Daibā Sutajio) #'0' (絶対に負けられない！, Zettai ni Makerarenai!) #'Sneeze-Detective Maho' (ハクション刑事 魔帆, Hakushon Keiji Maho) #'Microwavin' with Mamorin' (レンチンアイドルまもりん, Renchin Aidoru Mamorin) #'Musical Fes' (MUSICAL FESTIVAL) #'0' (一気に行くぞ！, Ichiki ni Ikuzo!) #'Area of Memories' (記憶の幻想領域, Kioku no Gensō Ryōiki) #'0' (悠久の時を経て, Yūkyū no Toki wo Hete) #'0' (暗躍, Anyaku) #'0' (運命の呪縛, Unmei no Jubaku) #'Illusory Dolhr' (幻想ドルーア, Gensō Dorūa) #'0' (最終決戦, Saishū Kessen) #'0' (運命を超える！, Unmei wo Koeru!) #'0' (魂の帰還, Tamashī no Kikan) #'Dia Sweet Witch (Kiria Ver.)' (ディア☆マジョ！Sweet♡ (Kiria Ver.), Dia☆Majo! Sweet♡ (Kiria Ver.)) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Akihiko Nakamura #:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo #'She is...' (She is...) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Kazuaki Yamashita #:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo & Inori Minase #:Chœur: Litz #'Maybe Friends, Maybe Lovers (Kiria Ver.)' (友達以上、恋人未満 (Kiria Ver.), Tomodachi Ijō, Koibito-miman (Kiria Ver.)) #:Composition et arrangement: Kazuaki Yamashita #:Paroles: Kelly #:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo #:Chœur: Litz #'Reincarnation (Tsubasa Oribe Ver.)' (リィンカーネーション (織部つばさ Ver.)) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Kazuaki Yamashita #:Chant: Inori Minase #:Chœur: Litz Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE